


Tripping on Azerite

by Buntheridon



Series: Tripping on Azerite [12]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Abuse of spells, Alliance War Campaign, Anal Sex, But he knows his safeword so, F/M, Floating - Freeform, Magic, Multi, POV Second Person, Smut, Teeny Tiny Non-Con, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, azerite, could be called established relationship by now eh, too much talking during intercourse that might frustrate lesser humans, unapologetic hedonist night elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon
Summary: Another island expedition! The long awaited namesake for the series! :D You and Flynn discover Azerite in a new way.A slight non-con warning regarding what you make Shaw feel, but really, when have you not teased him until he snaps?
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw/You, Flynn Fairwind/You
Series: Tripping on Azerite [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1233917
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Tripping on Azerite

“And we’re off towards a newly discovered island possibly full of Azerite! Relax, grab a drink from the ship’s bar and enjoy the sail! We’ll be there in less than an hour.”

While awaiting news about the imprisoned tauren chieftain and your next orders on the campaign against (the rest of) the Horde you once again set sail with the dashing Captain Fairwind from Boralus harbor. These short adventures with very lucrative prizes are easy compared to the war and you feel excited to be out and about again. You’ve been chatting with the captain about your last encounter with the assassins, sipping ale, dressed in yet another very revealing gown, purple this time. You thought it’d be a sort of a personal challenge mode, to fight beasts and enemies in light gear and exposed skin. If it distracts and pleases your companion, even better. Flynn listens to you as intently as his eyes roam your form, a grin on his handsome face widening as the the story progresses towards the climax. Not even a pun, that.

“I wouldn’t mind having you two for drinks sometimes.” 

“I know exactly what you mean by drinks and I agree wholeheartedly.”

“You truly are an elf after my own heart. Or possibly some other parts.” 

“I’m very fond of all your parts, Flynn. Now tell me, I remember you hinting at past experiences with guys. I’d like to hear about that. You’ve mentioned exes, I assumed them all female.” Your lips linger on the rim of the mug and you flash a teasing smile at your dear friend.

“They all have been, yes. The guys were short flings, you can imagine the pirate circles aren’t suited for long-time relationships.”

“Tell me about the last one. No, I mean the one before Shaw.” You’d rather hear about the _ first _ one but that’s a conversation you deem more delicious to have in the privacy of your bed. Or his.

“Well, that was… hmm let me see… three years ago. His name was Reed, he’s no longer with us and we are kind of the reason. Remember when we had to find the three chest keys?”

“Wait a minute, _ we killed your lover? _ Oh, no pirate’s life for me. So awfully short.”

“Yeah, but I knew him before he joined the Irontide and became more murderous than charming. Tried to snuff me a few times as well in these last years so I’d say he had it coming. He was such a pretty-faced and ravishing feller he had a _ harem _of admirers in a tavern in Freehold. Used to read his poems there in the evenings and such.”

“I remember him, long brown hair, open shirt, tight pants, the works. Were you part of his harem?” You tease.

“Do I look like a society guy? Nope, I just drank there sometimes and mostly laughed at the shenanigans going on around me. You can’t not look when a grown up man cries and swoons over a lewd poem reading. But then one night The Flirt – that’s what he was called – after publishing his latest ‘masterpiece’ sat into my table and stuck a red rose in my mug. I mean, I appreciate the dramatics and all but that was a decent beer and didn’t need any seasoning. But before I came up with a lyrical enough way to wish him to Helheim the long-haired dandy was doing his namesake on me so obviously I decided to let him continue at it.” He raises one eyebrow suggestively and takes a sip. You giggle.

“Ohhh. So he seduced you.”

“I’d say my mere presence there seduced _ him, _I mean just look at this!” Flynn gestures from his face to his chest, grinning. You love those playful eyes and that he’s only partially serious, as always.

“Oh, don’t I know it, sweetheart. Happened to me too. It’s happening as we speak, but I guess we have work to do first. For now I’ll entertain myself with the image of you on top of a frilly poet boy”, you purr.

“You do that, Champion.” He downs his ale and leans towards you over the table, lowering his voice. _ “Not on top exactly but against a wall. The principle’s the same though. We can talk about this in more detail later.” _

“Mmmm. I’d like that.” Your fingers swipe gently along his jawline and he turns to plant a quick kiss on your palm. The crew announces land in sight and you both get up heading for the deck. Flynn puts on his expedition captain role.

“We have arrived! You darlings enjoy your adventure while I work on this wrecked gnomish contraption. Weird isn’t it, it seems to be broken every time we set off…”

“It’s you isn’t it? You break it after every trip so you can stay here and drink?”

“How _ dare _ you suggest such an abominable thing, hero? Me thinking up _ excuses _ to drink? Never. I just drink without any reason at all. Now shoo. Bring us a heck load of the glowy stuff and watch out for crocolisks.” 

He winks at you as the dwarf monk and the Void elf who is a mage like you ride over the plank already. You hop on your Kurenai war talbuk that you’re using this week from your extensive magical stables and gallop after them. It’s no fun going alone in an unexplored island, more than once you’ve been close to regretting your choice of studies when running away from beasts thrice your size. Knowing even one tiny healing spell would help so much but alas, fire cannot mend, it just burns.

Before you can reach the two other adventurers you hear Flynn’s warning through the gnomish system of communication (which seems to be fully functional, unlike the Azerite Detector).

_ “You won’t believe this but a huge black dragon just appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the island. What would a dragon even do with Azerite, use it as a pillow? You should probably steer clear of it, or at least keep it off the ship, thank you.” _

It just so happens that you ride right into the castle-sized beast that materializes right there in front of you and your party is nowhere near. Checking the surroundings for escape routes you assume it really must be the magical Titan blood that’s caught its attention; there’s a humongous chunk of it on this jungle clearing.

The drake spots you. Instinctively you go for invisibility but its roar breaks the spell. You blink twice through the air locating yourself very unfortunately between the Azerite and the enemy. Not the best idea ever but you try to play time, slow the reptilian with your Frost spells and call for aid. The replies are less than useless.

_ “I found treasure chests, one moment.” _

_ “Need to kill these monkeys first.” _

Right. Grouped with ‘solo adventurers’ again. With a swipe of its tail the dragon sends you flying backwards and the short second it takes for you to land on the spiky rock made of that very treasure you’re here to collect you regret your flimsy outfit possibly for the first time ever.

You come to when Flynn’s panicky voice calls you repeatedly. Your eyes focus on the carcass in front of you but there’s no-one else about. Who or what killed it? You feel _ wonderful. _ Your mind is bubbling with wild ideas and incredible designs and pure joy, it doesn’t hurt anywhere and even some old aches are gone.

_ “Champion, what happened? What was that explosion? Are you all right?” _

“I’m perfect, Flynn. No scratch no bruise.” You had heard rumours of the effects of Azerite and you too carry the pendant Magni gave you, but this high is something else. You feel like wings sprouting on your back and some even more metaphorical version of that in your brain. Getting up from the huge chunk of the mystical blue-golden material you realize the pointy bits on top of it must have penetrated the skin of your exposed back, entering your blood flow or something, yet you feel no wounds anywhere on you. Placing your palm on the rock you feel it hum almost melodically through your whole being. You think of the spell that you use for filling your mana pool and with a small adjustment inside your head and somewhere within your magical flow you convert it to a restorative one. It purrs through you mending the last little damages left by the drake. _ About time I get a healing spell, _you muse, already jumping to another invention concerning polymorphing and a particular priest spell used in raids.

_ “Our stores are full! Now let’s get outta here before they notice we’re leaving!” _

“Not yet, Flynn. Come here.”

_ “What? The mission is complete and your group just teleported away. The Horde is still out there somewhere.” _

The brilliant new connections forming in your mind take half a second to click into place. You combine portal magic with a version of Blink you just made up and add a dash of something you think you’ve seen warlocks do. With a flick of the newly created spell Flynn is standing right there in front of you. He blinks twice and then looks around incredulously.

“What? How? Who?”

“Hi. Have you ever touched this stuff? I mean with your bare hands or, I don’t know, taken a bite off it?”

“...Are you feeling OK, sweetheart? Did that late dragon hit you about the head too much?”

For some reason the Azerite affects the Arcane side of your magic flow the most. Your main knowledge and experience is of Fire and you have been only average at best with the most classical magic school, but now it feels like the accident did whack you on the head but in a very interesting, useful, consciousness-expanding way. Fire-Arcane. Arcane-Frost. The endless possibilities of figuring out new spells on your own, like you had the libraries of the most skilled, oldest, nerdiest wizards in your head, all books open and singing to you in harmony. 

_ The endless possibilities of sexual pleasures, enhanced with Arcane. _ Flynn seems to sense your mood and even though a smile yanks his lips he sounds cautious.

“Darling, we know from experience it is not a good thing to let you stay under the influence of any unknown magical substance for long. Remember what happened last time, I really don’t want to be tentacled again by some evil entity that thinks you a cozy vessel.” He glances at your low neckline with a playful, suggestive glimmer in his eyes and adds: “Not blaming them for their choice at all, mind.”

“Oh, you. No, this is definitely me in here. Just… more brilliant. This stuff seems to open something within you that has been there but kind of… dormant. Try it.” You reach for his hand and start pulling off his leather glove.

Your undressing attempts are interrupted by three Horde members jumping at you from the bushes yelling and swearing in Orcish and Thalassian. The latter you understand but don’t care, your instincts kicking in as you hear Flynn curse the lack of weapons – he isn’t wearing any on his belt for these trips as the stay-behind captain – and you blast all three attackers away from you with a freshly tinkered Arcane Explosion, Mass-Polymorph them into frustrated and unthreatening ruminant mammals that bump into each other in the confusion, bleating until you teleport them back to their ship.

“That’s one way to start a farm.”

”I held the position of the Archmage for a while, you know.”

“I’ve never seen anyone do anything like that.”

You summon a huge widening shield of Arcane around you both, enclosing inside it the Azerite rock beside you and some trees surrounding the clearing. It settles as a dome high above you and loses that ticking quality of a spell that would fade soon, drawing inspiration from Suramarian architecture in the way it morphs into a shape of a decorated high-elven cupola.

“Now, even if they returned, they can’t enter this and they can’t see through it. I reversed the flow of the lower current in Invisibility and combined it with Prismatic Barrier and incanted the words in a sort of different order so that the Azerite in this necklace could–” You notice Flynn’s glazed look and cease your geeking out, realizing you might as well be speaking Demonic. “Sorry, I’m just so excited about all these new ideas. I’d better just show you.”

Two identical night elves, transparent Mirror Images of you appear on either side of your friend. Usually these clones are fairly simple in action, only mimicking what you are currently doing and lasting some seconds at most until they dissipate. With your new Arcane imagination you can now make them act almost like real individuals and keep them in existence until dismissed.

“Will they do instead of the fair assassin in the meantime?”

“Oh.” Flynn grins and looks at them one after another, the ethereal elven hands caressing along both his arms, attempting to relieve him of his heavy jacket. _ “Oh. _ Why, yes. They are definitely not rogues but I won’t hold that against you. Or you. Or… you.”

“There’s so much of me I want you to know, my dear captain,_ intimately”, _you purr, enchanted by the handsome human’s arousal that’s unmistakable through your augmented seventh sense and also his pants. You press yourself against him while your duplicates take off the overcoat and start opening his belts on your wordless command. Flynn holds your waist and is about to press his lips on yours when you both levitate lightly off the ground. 

“Yesss. I’ve always, always wanted to fly, you know? Not the way I’m used to daily, hanging off a gryphon’s hind legs upside down or something of that sort.”

“That was just the one time, silly. And it was Tae’s idea.” The Mirror Images pull off his boots, then his gloves. You float in the air and he grabs you in his embrace, half in fear of losing his balance – or you somewhere into space. You see the Horde party arrive back in the clearing but they walk right past you not noticing anything at all. 

“What are your thoughts on public lechery, captain?” The straps of your gown slide off your shoulders not surprising anyone involved and the light runecloth starts slipping down, revealing more of your gorgeous breasts. 

The Kaldorei have had time to hone their charm and flirt, even if you are a very young specimen for an elf. Hundred or so years around humans have taught you what they usually find titillating. Also you know your darling Flynn very well by now.

“I think it should be decriminalized and turned into a weekly… sport. You sure they can’t see or hear us?” His eyes flicker between the angry looking orc warrior three yards away and your increasingly undressed gown. You take his hand and Blink-drag him to the Azerite chunk, placing his palm on it firmly, knowing the spikes will scrape small wounds on his skin. 

Enlightenment spreads on his handsome face with an ever-widening smile. You can almost see the cogs turn in his mind – well, you do feel them, somehow, in yours – as the power of the blood of your mother planet spreads through him.

“Oh. Yes. Yes! I know where to open that orphanage I’ve been trying to make Cyrus found – and I know the perfect teacher for it, she’d love that – did you know invisibility could be used in healing major internal wounds if the patient chooses to fade only parts of him – wait, I can heal myself too, and look, this is neat–” Flynn flickers into partial Stealth and the Mirror Images flow through him. 

“Fun, isn’t it? I think we should write all this down, just in case.”

You direct your duplicates to peel the dress off you. Underneath you don’t have a shred of cloth, just a thin golden chain around your hips that you got as a reward from some task in Darkshore – and the Heart of Azeroth on your neck. Unfortunately you don’t have an audience for your striptease.

”Is it this simple to solve the harbor’s budget troubles? I might have missed something, need to ask Cyrus. But my calculations seem solid.”

You stare at your friend who hasn’t shown much interest in numbers before now draw symbols in the sand you vaguely recognize as mathematical – he’s floating upside down and ignores the undressing your ethereal avatars are still performing on him and doesn’t notice when you call them off. He’s clad only in his pants – and endearingly the leather collar that symbolizes his wide tastes – when he turns his beaming face towards you absentmindedly. He freezes, and it’s not because of any spell.

Your copies are entwined around you, the one behind you rubbing your nipples and hugging your waist with its legs, the other kissing you on the lips.

”Oh, these feel solid as well, more than I had imagined. Would you allow me to make a copy of you if you’re busy?” _ This should get his attention. _ “Although, it’s a fairly simple morphology spell, I could always make one of these pretties grow a –”

“I’m wholly at your service, madam. It’s just that these ideas keep flowing into my mind aaand I think I just figured out one Kul Tiran shipbuilding secret.” To your delight his bubbling ideas don’t seem to bother his boner at all.

“I know the feeling. I have a thing or two to ‘accidentally’ show Jaina if she’ll suffer my company on any more missions.” The clone moves from your lips between your legs and Flynn raises an eyebrow. 

“But isn’t that just… masturbating? Not that I’m judging, carry on, I’m just curious. Can you make them surprise you in any way?”

“No, but they’re handy. I’m never using the goblin devices again.” Ideas for two better versions of those for mass production pop in your head while trying to program some autonomy to the Mirror Images. Your lover is right, of course. It doesn’t feel as good as the touch of another living being in shared heat. His warm hands slide up your thighs and you shoo the ghostly versions of you aside when he pulls your crotch towards him.

“Today you won’t need any devices, luv”, he murmurs pressing his lips around your clit. The Azerite seems to enhance not only the feel of the skin contact but your connection to one another. You gasp as his tongue slides over the sensitive bud deliciously, like tasting a delicacy – but contrary to Flynn’s usual way of gorging anything he deems tasty he keeps the licks light, playful, slow. It’s so good. The Titan blood is giving your mind an ability to see the sensations as these dancing, flowing hallucinatory images inside your closed eyelids. You let the beauty and pleasure of it sweep you away, Flynn seeming to know what you are experiencing.

“Oh, oh… I can _ see _that”, you sigh. That would be nonsensical to anyone listening but the captain’s fingers slowly caressing over your stomach draw patterns that then appear in your visions and the slight alterations to the dance of his tongue and lips on your nether rose is like telepathy. He nods and mutters in agreement when you moan continuously in a low note. At times he pauses, just pressing the flat of his tongue against the underside of your clitoris and stays there, feeling your throbs, letting it build until he starts again. You hold onto his hair and sigh deeply when you come beautifully, thoroughly against his eager lips. He whines. 

”I saw your fireworks too”, he breathes eyes wide when you’ve come down (figuratively).

”Mmm.” You both levitate slowly inside your Arcane dome. The jungle around you caws and chirps, the Horde seems to have left the island. You send Mirror Image One to pull Flynn’s pants off and he drifts further.

”I could get used to this service. Can I borrow them to wash the deck?”

”Sure. Come here, sailor. I’ve missed you.”

He swims back towards you his typical lopsided grin on his face.

”Isn’t this almost what you wanted in Vashj’ir?” 

”Indeed, but now that we’re tested it I think the floating is impractical.” You cancel the spell and you both collapse on the mossy ground you on top of him, giggling. He nudges his hips upwards.

“True, one good push would send us flying about and that’s not even a figure of speech.”

”I have an idea of how to contact Shaw from here.” While you talk you guide his rigid erection in you and slide on him completely. By the Light, it feels wonderful. You both close your eyes and find each other in an inner world of Azerite consciousness. 

”You mean you could… summon him?” 

”Not… exactly. But we could _ greet _ him”, you grin mischievously.

You move on Flynn, entranced, loving the stretch, his masculine human scent, the rising sensation that you share. You feel in yourself how loaded he is, how his aura sparkles with desire and that golden-blue of Azerite, how his blood flows and purrs in his cock. He’s right at the edge yet he endures you riding him longer than usual, your slick, warm flesh hugging him tight. His palms travel up your sides feather-lightly until they enclose around your breasts.

Sighing in pleasure you modify a spell and with a circular motion of your hand summon a portal above you both. Its hum makes your lover open his eyes.

“Oh. You decided to... drop him on top of us? I mean I’m all for him ordering us about but I’m sure _ this _ isn’t really what _ topping _means, luv.”

“Now that gives me three new ideas, thank you, you silly bugger. No, we’ll just pinch his butt or something. Watch.”

Reaching your hand through the portal you add another spell and it becomes a see-through window onto the deck of the Wind’s Redemption in Boralus Harbor. You can see Master Mathias Shaw from behind standing at the mission table, conversing with several adventurers.

“Ah, so this is what you meant by being public. Can they all see us? I’m feeling the stage fright rising in me.”

“That’s definitely not stage fright, dear. They won’t see us until I make the portal two-way. I’m calculating how I could attune it exclusively to him, hold on.”

“Holding on, commander”, Flynn chuckles and nudges his hips upwards. With his right hand he travels down to your joining and slides on your bud with a thumb enlaced with Arcane, to your utter surprise. You yelp, it sizzles so very pleasantly and because the magic is not your own – like it usually is in your threesome – the effect feels damn marvellous. Fleetingly you recall the only time you’ve shagged another mage and ponder if you should find one to join your company. Or maybe there’s no need, since your darling rogue is learning magic. 

“Oh yes, yes… How do you even do that… without mana?”

“I haven’t the slightest.” He starts a circular motion and seems to read you through the Azerite connection, pushing you near climax and then lightening the touch just so, making you throb almost-but-not-quite over the threshold. Eyes closed you whine and moan in the torturous and heavenly treatment, not in any hurry to get off yet. 

“Oh! I got it!” You reach your hand up through the portal and indeed pinch Shaw in the bum. Such an elaborate delivery system for the spell anchor makes Flynn laugh and the Spymaster spin around daggers drawn in a split second. You hear Alleria ask him what the matter is. His eyes find yours and probably some other parts of you as well before his face goes through a series of expressions including but not limited to amazement, incredulity, annoyance, amusement and a dash of lust. He sheathes his weapons and stands straight. 

_ “I thought I heard something but there seems to be no threat.” _

_ “You’ve had a very long day, Master Shaw. You can take a break anytime you need it”, _ the Void elf leader says, confirming that indeed not even the highest magic user detects your little trick.

“I think only you can see us, Mathias. Want to join? We found out what Azerite can do to one’s abilities. I might be able to – _ ahh, yes, right there _ – relocate you here if I can work out a spell – _ ohh _ – for it.” Shaw watches you with an stern look on him but the bounce of your breasts from this upward angle must be especially distracting because you see his eyes darken and a smile tug at his lips. Then he shakes his head just lightly and turns his back on you again.

“Aww you spoil sport – _ oh Light, Flynn, that’s per-fect”, _ you cry as your orgasm thrums through you like a herd of spectral unicorns in heat and it’s an especially long, exquisite one because watching the Spymaster’s tight buttocks you see him flinch once, twice before coughing and turning to his side. You know to look and you see his want. 

Sound and sight aren’t the only things he can feel through your spell anchor.

_ “Lady Windrunner, I think I will take heed of your advice and have a short rest. I’ll be at my lodgings in Unity Square if there’s any emergency.” _

“Oh, sweetheart, you linked your mind with his? You are a devious one.”

“Yeah. How come you are still… standing? Azerite giving you extra stamina?” 

“Apparently so, thank you for mentioning, that doesn’t injure my masculinity at all.”

“You know you’ve always satisfied me.” You kiss him on the lips and rise, standing legs wide on either side of his hips, changing the portal’s location on your end slightly and in Boralus half a mile or so. How you can be so precise as to find Shaw’s rooms remotely is a mystery to you as well, you just know you _ can _ now. Glancing down you see Flynn smiling, flushed and ever so rock hard, his eyes on your form.

“We’ll follow him, right?”

“Of course.” 

You tiptoe on the soft mossy jungle floor to a huge wide tree trunk that’s inside your Arcane dome and hug it. The rough surface scratches your skin and you feel the life force coursing through it like a rushing river. Flynn gets up and follows you, leaning on your back, lodging his cock between your bodies. His Arcane spiced fingers caress over your vertebrae from your neck to your bum, resting there, letting you both wait. 

“So, how did you do it with your late poet lover?” You ask in a low, purring voice, wiggling your behind against him, tilting your hips upwards and widening your stance. You cast the spell to relax the muscles around your lower midsection. He feels it.

“Heavens, you seductress. Let me begin in the old-fashioned way.” He re-angles himself and enters you slowly – the old-fashioned way back where he was previously. The perpetual radiance of the Titan blood in you both enhances every touch in a natural sort of way, not forcefully like Void tentacle high or other drugs. Flynn moves in you slowly, thoroughly filling you, whispering your name behind your ear. When you feel his licked thumb start feeling its way into your spell-softened anus you smile and laugh in wonderful pulsating anticipation. 

“Show me what you did to Reed”, you breathe and re-open the portal that’s hovering beside you with a tap, revealing a humble but clean room on the other end. In the middle of it on a lonely recliner sits Spymaster Shaw, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his spread thighs, his palms together like someone about to give a lecture. Which isn’t far from reality. He has taken off his coat and spaulders and rolled up his sleeves, and he has an authoritarian look on him that makes you go slack. Gods, you love it when he’s riled up.

_ “Children. You seem to be in need of more discipline yet. I can’t believe you just made me leave my post. There will be repercussions. To you, if that wasn’t clear already. Have I not told you repeatedly I do not want my work to suffer because of us?” _

At the same time Flynn pulls out and begins inching his thick shaft inside your back entrance. He remembers to honor your request about the reenactment, his hand grabs around your neck and you lean your cheek on the tree trunk, eyes towards the communication portal. Once he’s halfway in escorted by your gasps he pauses, giving himself and also you a breather before sinking into you further. 

“Oh, but did – _ oh _ – we really force you, sir? I’m sure you had a choice.” Your badly acted mock innocence doesn’t raise a reaction in him but he is intensely watching what’s being done to you. You keep your eyes on him as far as you can keep them open at all knowing he can feel what you feel through the spell’s connection. He draws in breath barely noticeably. His self-restraint is a marvel.

_ “Alas, I wouldn’t want to admit that sort of power to you either but in this case... my choices were to leave or appear in public in a state that would raise eyebrows and possibly some heartbeats.” _

“You are too modest, Master Shaw. I would personally _ swoon _if I saw you flaunting your goods in broad daylight.” Your voice is strained and broken, Captain Fairwind has entered you completely and the sensation sends deep throbs around your whole being. Your quim is dripping down the insides of your thighs. When he starts to move just slightly, you don’t even try to be silent. Shaw grunts and shifts in his chair. He watches you get buggered against the tree for a while, brow furrowed in the process of new information.

_ “If this is how you feel… your existence… no wonder.” _

“What do you... mean by that, Mathias?” Your head’s swimming in a dreamy way.

_ “I must confess – I respect you and your work even more now, Champion, and furthermore I will recant some... select things I’ve said about you. Personally – ah – I couldn’t function in my role if I felt sexuality as strongly as you do. By the Light –” _ He gives in and presses his palm on his crotch when Flynn’s magic-soaked fingers start their dance on your slippery clit. _ “Could you just… cut the connection, please?” _

What is this, your dominant master pleading _ you? _

“Why? Is it… too much?” Flynn slides all the way in you, retreats further out and back in, your muscles relaxed and yielding, the sensation making you see stars through the mist in your eyes, your whiny gasps in sync with his thrusts. 

“Luv, I’m going to come in – a moment – I can’t–”

Through the haze you see Shaw has taken himself in his fist, leaning back on the chair, an almost suffering expression on his handsome features. He doesn’t even move his hand. He just holds his cock and gushes forcefully all over his other palm that’s trying to minimize the mess, the lines on his face softening in bliss. Seeing _ that _is too much for you and your other lover, you both cry out as you launch into the stars, the moons and the heavens in your sensitive Azerite boost. You grip the rough trunk, Flynn holds onto you tight, spasming, gasping, moaning.

_ All three of us climaxing simultaneously, it must be love, _you grin, full of joy. You wipe the sweat on your brow and huff, heart still beating fast.

“Since the portal’s already there, might we come through?”

_ “No.” _

You watch as the Spymaster stands up, puts on his gear and then leaves the room without ceremony like he’d just found the thing he came for and has no reason to linger. His last glance at you is a promise of retribution but he’s not cross. The stakes just got raised.

“You think we ever learn to behave, mate?” Flynn kisses you on your bare shoulder and pulls out gently. The Heart of Azeroth heals the scratches on your breasts and palms when you send a mere thought towards the glowing necklace.

“Hmm? But how else we’d get him to punish us then?”

This has been a very successful island expedition with better than average rewards, and you’re eagerly looking forward to what the near future brings.


End file.
